Firebird: Timeline
This is a loose timeline of events in the world of Firebird. Feel free to edit and add character-significant events. If a specific number of years before joining the party wasn't given to me in your backstories in relation to a certain event, I gave it my best guess. Prehistory *The Fathermind raises the illithids of Alterra to sentience; devotes remaining energy to its "signal" *Syoroth is constructed *Avatars of Bahamut and Tiamat lead the dragons of the Forgotten Realms to Alterra *Sylthir founds the first cult of Helos *Helos arrives on Alterra and raises the humanoid races to sentience Many millennia ago *Drakehome is constructed on the Everplains, draconic civilization booms *Yshalnazeh and the other broodfathers are appointed *First humanoid civilizations are founded *Lunos arrives on Alterra; takes the guise of a prophet and talks his way into becoming Tiamat's advisor 1500~1400 years ago - the Age of Dragons *Bahamut and Tiamat fall out of favor; Hrethulsas and Cartherian found the Phoenix Priesthood *Altheranh constructs the Sanctums *Ganstreilasz imparts shamanic teachings to the snow elves of Ahdni'daht *Lunos incites the dragonbroods to war; the Priesthood is split into Lifekeepers and Nightwatchers *The Soulblades are forged and awarded to various Heralds *The illithids go into hiding; Sylthir is captured by Vaeleras 1300 years ago *Bahamut and Tiamat are slain *The Battle of the Rift occurs; Helos is slain and Lunos crippled *The dragonbroods enter the Sanctums to escape the cataclysms and the growing Scorched Expanse; humanoid kingdoms are all but razed 1000 years ago - the Age of Unification *Highfather Agesong, Darien al Thelsar, and Valros al Doroch found the Tricrown Kingdoms; precursors to modern cities (Stormholde, Lockhearth, Brighthill, et al) are constructed. Berinth was totally there. *Ahdni'daht retreats into isolation *The Lizardfolk split into individual clans *The Phoenix Priesthood is revived, though Helos' and Lunos' true natures are forgotten *Chaud is constructed 900 years ago *The last direct students of the dragons in the Tsaressan die out *Lark alleges to have been born around this time 200 years ago *Ruins of Drakehome are discovered on the Everplains; interest in adventurers and "acquisition specialists" rises *Cedari Stillmind is constructed and enters the service of the Master *Edward is constructed and begins learning of the Metal *The Elan Council is formed 150-100 years ago *The Soulblade Neiadath is recovered from the Everplains and sparks a renewed interest in draconic history; the Seekers are founded *Fyost Duren is born *Rheina Kardelen is born and begins training as a dragon shaman 100-50 years ago *The doors to the Sanctums are re-discovered *Heijastus Avgrunn is born; later marries Kalyss Avgrunn *Lizadette Berrywobble is born and enters the priesthood of Garl Glittergold 50-20 years ago *Berinth is born; what happens thereafter changes every time he is asked *Ravien Tav'Elaon is born and begins training beneath the Elan Council *Lakov Avylain is born *Heijastus divorces Kalyss and estranges Skyld Avgrunn; Arx appears *The Merchant's Companion is founded 20-5 years ago *Allerd Cain is elected king of Al Doroch; Garus al Thelsar XVI ascends the throne of Al Thelsar *Willem Stillheart becomes Bishop of the Nightwatchers *Fyost becomes the first snow elf to leave Ahdni'daht since the Age of Dragons; becomes an elan and gains psionic powers *The Master passes away; Cedari begins wandering *Lakov begins traveling the Riftlands and learning magic *Silvia Arseth is born and enslaved 5-2 years ago *Lucas Ardenn becomes Bishop of the Lifekeepers *Ilaiian figures traveling via the Threshold arrive on Alterra, notably Marius Lachrymord and Celwyn sor Taltaris *Edward arrives on Alterra *Rheina leaves Ahdni'daht in search of a cure for Heivour Staomann and to further her shamanic training *Silvia is freed from his bondage *Heijastus begins traveling in search of Skyld 1 year ago - Firebird begins *Rampant stillbirths begin to occur in Al Doroch *The Merchant's Companion opens Tourmaline; Yshalnazeh is slain *Lunos resurfaces on the Everplains; begins accumulating Soulblades for unknown reasons *Antenoria von Strahl is excommunicated from the Nightwatchers; Caiphus Illdion places Lockhearth in a state of lockdown *The Ziddarin Tribe appoints Quixote to seek a new leader to replace Wise Old Triisas *Dragons of Garnet begin attacking Ahdni'daht *Berinth arrives in Al Thelsar 6-3 months ago *Antenoria and Bren Vernell go into hiding near Palmgreen *The Cult of Altheranh opens Pearl; Cedari Stillmind is slain and taken as a new host for Lunos *Fyost and Ludivine arrive in Stormholde *Altheranh is slain; the green dragonbrood is sealed within Pearl *A "planar lock" is established on the Plane of Metal *Quixote is encountered fighting a mammoth on the plains of Al Doroch; declares loyalty to Heijastus *Lakov and Lizadette arrive in Ahdni'daht *Vaeleras is slain; Sylthir is freed and the white dragonbrood is sealed within Garnet *Silvia travels to Elthanas with Lark 3-1 months ago *The party acquires a Tradepass from the Berrywobble family and secures re-entry into Lockhearth; recruits Krehk and Moondraught *James Halzoun lures Ganstreilasz out of hiding; Emerald is opened *Threlzyniah and the dragons of Amethyst lead a failed assault on Lockhearth to eradicate the silver dragons; Lunos breaks the city-wide barrier and enters Lockhearth Court *Lunos kills Krehk and declares intent to claim "the vacant throne of the heavens" *Threlzyniah -- along with a vast portion of the black dragonbrood -- is slain *Heijastus briefly encounters Helos *Dragons of Sapphire begin attacking Elthanas *Nelthys infects the Tsaressan with a plague in order to "cleanse" it, causing clansmen to go feral and kill one another 1 week ago *Nelthys' plague is lifted; unnamed aberration of Syoroth is sealed beneath the island *Heijastus constructs the Homelander Currently *Lark guides the party into Elthanas; Leria Oakchild orders them to secure an abandoned fortress on the Line *The Emberkind is discovered and released onto the Riftlands *Marcella Lin and Theodore Cartire join the party and take refuge at Grant's camp *Arkah the Forgemaster is discovered wandering the Riftlands Category:Firebird Category:Lore Category:METAGAAAAME?